


Oh Gods Above

by vellichor_productions



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Violence, Everyone loves Changkyun, Higher Powers Being Dicks, How Do I Tag, Jerk-faced Gods, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichor_productions/pseuds/vellichor_productions
Summary: When Changkyun, a struggling colledge, student passed out in the rain, he was expecting to wake up mugged, not surrounded by beautiful men.orThe author doesn't know how to write proper summaries, but this will have to do.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really thoroughly edited this, so please leave a comment if you find an error, or leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter and have ideas of what I should incorperate in the next chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to starrylance, who beta'ed this for me!!!

As a college student, it was a given that Changkyun never got adequate sleep or nutrition. The resulting dizziness and constant fatigue were something Changkyun had gotten used to and eventually, he fully accepted them as a part of his daily life. However, completely passing out had never been part of his plan.

Changkyun woke up to the blaring of his phone alarm on a cold Monday morning and groaned, heaving himself to his feet and turning off his alarm. He shuddered as his feet touched the cold floor (it seemed the heating had broken again) and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Changkyun finished and sighed, staring at his reflection in the dirty mirror before turning around and going back into his room. He surveyed his small bedroom through bleary eyes and eventually elected to throw on a pair of jeans (he had found them on the floor, but they smelled okay, so he figured they were wearable) and a long sleeved shirt.

He grabbed his coat and his bag, foregoing breakfast, and headed out the door... into the rain. What the fuck, when had it started raining. Fuck me, he thought, all my assignments are gonna be soaked. The boy groaned but trudged on, moving faster in a useless attempt to avoid the rain.

Halfway through the twenty minute walk from his measly apartment to the college campus, the usual post-no-breakfast dizziness overcame Changkyun. This time, unfortunately, the sickening feeling refused to pass and the last thing the drenched boy saw before he hit the ground was a thick, wooden, hand painted sign reading, ‘Gods and Monsters Cafe’. The world went white bright, then nothing.

Changkyun came to quite slowly, tired eyes fluttering around a darkened room; multiple pictures hung on the walls and a wooden coffee table sat on a rug to his right, a vase of brightly colored flowers placed on it’s center. He faintly recognized the sound of The Office theme song playing quietly in the background and frowned, struggling to push himself into a sitting position.

“Hey, hey, hey, slow down, kid. You just passed out”, a voice from nearby said. Changkyun whipped around, groaning as the world spun nauseatingly, and eventually laid eyes on one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen in his entire life. Like literally, no joke, the dude was gorgeous; he was leaning against the doorway (which probably led to the kitchen, Changkyun didn’t really know), soft looking blonde hair chalk full of flowers, and a baby face decorated with a beautiful smile. Changkyun closed his eyes and groaned again, maybe this was all just a very weird but oddly lovely dream.

However, when the boy opened his eyes, the handsome man was still there, this time crouched next to his form with a concerned look on his face. “Seriously dude, Kihyun is probably gonna be pissed if you pass out again”, the beautiful (still nameless man) said, sticking a hand out to feel Changkyun’s forehead and cheeks. Pretty-boy, as Changkyun had begun calling him in his mind, furrowed his brows again and promptly introducing himself as “Jooheon” before hollering for the aforementioned Kihyun.

Changkyun winced at the volume, whining pathetically, before another man, who was also mind blowingly beautiful, bustled into the room, holding a carton of apple juice and a cookie. “Hello, I’m Kihyun and you, young man, need to eat something. You passed out due to low blood sugar”, the man explained, then carefully handed Changkyun the cookie and juice.

As Changkyun sipped at his juice box, Jooheon took the time to inform Kihyun that the boy had a low grade fever. Changkyun, who was happily nibbling on his cookie, took that time as an opportunity to observe Kihyun, who was stunningly beautiful, short, and sported pink hair.

Kihyun, who had been listening to an extremely worried Jooheon, turned to Changkyun and clicked his tongue in disdain. “Yeah, well, you let him sit there in his wet clothes, no wonder he has a fucking fever. The lot of you are so incompetent”. Changkyun shrunk back at the tone in Kihyun’s smooth voice and watched as the older man’s face immediately softened.

“Okay look, sorry for yelling, but letting you sit there in soggy clothes wasn’t wise on Honey-ah’s part. I’m gonna bring you some of my clothes and then I’ll let you change in the bathroom, all right?” Kihyun said, searching Changkyun’s face for confirmation. Changkyun nodded and the pink haired man left the room.

“So, where exactly am I?,” Chankyun asked Jooheon, who was left standing. Jooheon smiled and sat down next to the boy on the couch. “You are in an apartment, right above our coffee shop, the Gods and Monsters Cafe. My friends and I own this building.” He explained and continued on, “they’ll be back soon. Kihyun-hyung and I told them that you passed out and so they went to the pharmacy to get you some medicine”. Changkyun blushed in humiliation at Jooheon’s statement. He hadn’t meant to inconvenience them.

While Changkyun waited for Kihyun to return with a new set of clothes, he answered Jooheon’s questions; his name was Lim Chankyun, he was in university, he was majoring in the sciences, he was twenty years old, he didn’t have a favorite flower but he thought venus fly traps were pretty cool, and his favorite element was Bismuth (“I meant of the four elements,” Jooheon laughed).

Changkyun hadn’t realized Kihyun had returned until the man had tapped his shoulder, causing Changkyun to jump. This action jostled Changkyun’s head and caused the boy to let out a whine of discomfort. Kihyun shoved the clothes into his arms and carefully ushered him into a clean, well lit, bathroom. “Put on the change of clothes, I’ll be back outside waiting. Holler if you need anything and if you aren’t out in five minutes I’m gonna come in and make sure you haven't fainted on us, alright?”

Changkyun nodded and turned around to face the mirror after the door was shut. He placed the new clothes on the counter (made of shining marble, he mused) and started stripping off his clothes. He shivered in the chilly air and quickly changed, noting the softness of the oversized sweater and grey sweatpants he was given. God, what a relief to be in dry clothes. He didn’t know where to put his wet clothes so he left them in the sink, hoping he hadn’t overstepped any boundaries in their home. He tentatively opened the door and made his way into the living room where Jooheon practically ambushed him while leading him back to the couch, wrapping a crochet blanket around his shoulders and handing him a pleasant smelling cup of tea.

As he sat back down on the couch, the front door knob jiggled and several melodic voices call out a greeting.

One comment in particular stuck out to him: “WE’RE BACK! WHERE’S THE HUMAN”.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I really appreciate feedback!
> 
> I'd also like to apologize for how short this chapter is. I will try my best to make sure that the chapter length increases as time goes on.
> 
> Thank you so much to the lovely person who beta'ed this, starrylance

Changkyun looked to the door and was met with a view that seemed like something out of a cheesy film. Four men walked into the living room, dressed as though they had popped out of an high-end fashion catalogue (Changkyun wouldn’t know which fashion catalogue because he was a poor college student and could hardly afford rent, let alone a subscription to a magazine).

A lanky redhead, the one who had shouted at Changkyun about being a human (that still struck Changkyun as an odd thing to say, but whatever), beamed and held up two plastic bags, one in each hand, declaring, “we got everything because we didn’t know exactly what was wrong, only that you were sick, or something”. Changkyun snorted a little, amused by the smiling man’s statement, but ended up bent over in a painful coughing fit.

In the middle of one of the more vicious coughs, he dropped the mug of tea and watched in abject horror as it fell to the ground. But then it stopped, everything stilled, and a delicate hand grabbed the mug from where it was resting in mid air and returned it to his hands. Time flowed again and Changkyun looked up (and up and up and up), just to make eye contact with the shockingly handsome (and super tall) man who had saved his drink.

The boy’s breath caught in his throat and he coughed again before promptly bursting into tears, thoroughly confused. Instantly, hands gently patted at his back and shoulders.

“Why are you crying? Did Wonnie-ah hurt you?”, and a barrage of other frantic questions reached his ears.

“No, no one hurt me!” he blubbered tearfully, surprised at his own reaction, “I’m just really confused? And shocked? I dropped my cup? But… but you just stopped it from falling? And you are all overwhelmingly beautiful and I kind of don’t know what to do and my head really hurts and maybe this is all a dream”. Chankyun’s chest heaved as he rambled and working him into a panic.

Strong warm hands pushed his head between his knees and a velvety voice urged him to breathe. He tried as best as he could to follow the voice’s instructions, taking in a large gulp of air but choking and coughing as he inhaled. More tears, born of frustration and distress, sprung into his eyes as he struggled to properly breathe.

The world around him sounded as though it was underwater. He cried harder. Why couldn’t he breathe? This was hurting. It hurt him ithurtspleasemakeitstop.

A blessedly cool hand covered his eyes and he felt a breath on his ear— a few warm, indistinguishable words, and he was enveloped by darkness and calm.

When he woke up again, dizzy and only semi-disoriented, the six handsome men from earlier were surrounding him. His eyes flickered towards Kihyun and Jooheon, who returned his gaze worriedly.

“You panicked and we ended up putting you under, just for a little, so you might stop panicking”, explained a buff, but ultimately harmless (and rather cute) looking man standing on Jooheon's right. “I’m Hoseok”, buff cutie said continued to point to his companions, (“Minhyuk, Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon”), introducing them.

“Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me”, Changkyun said and blushed, bowing as best he could while seated on the couch. His day was shaping up to be weirder and weirder. “So, uh… what should I do now”, Changkyun asked, not sure how to act with the six men staring at him intently.

“Just rest as much as possible”, Kihyun said and walked over, putting a hand to Changkyun’s forehead to check his temperature and frowning again. “What are you doing Kihyunnie?” Minhyuk asked, leaning over until he was almost uncomfortably close to Changkyun’s face, causing the boy to stare at him with wide eyes. Changkyun recalled that Minhyuk was the one who referred to him as “the human” and once again thought Minhyuk’s odd reactions to usually normal things were quite ridiculous, if not a little suspicious.

It was at this point that Changkyun also remembered Hyungwon’s stunt with his falling teacup. For the first time, the boy pondered, perhaps these beautiful men, with their unearthly beauty, weren’t normal humans, perhaps they weren’t human at all.

Changkyun watched as Kihyun went over to grab him a pill (“Ibuprofen. It should lower your temperature”, the pink haired man had explained) as well as a glass of water. Who cared if they weren’t human, they were providing him with warmth, shelter, food and comfort; he was a lonely, broke, college student, why would he argue.

Changkyun sighed, taking the pill he was offered, and laid back down. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, filled with an odd (but not unwelcomed) sense of warmth and belonging.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the lovely comments. I tried to finish this chapter as fast as I could so you guys could read it!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! I really appreciate all the kind feedback! Tell me your ideas on what you want to happen next!

      When Changkyun woke up later that day (“it’s approximately 2:00PM,” Hyunwoo replied) and was given the go-ahead to return to his dorm. Hyunwoo kindly drove him back to his dorm in a minivan (“it’s the only car that will fit all of us,” Hoseok explained casually, leaning against the front door frame) and reminded him once again to continue taking the pills he was given if he felt sick again. 

     Changkyun waved goodbye to Hyunwoo from the entrance of his dorm’s apartment complex, sighing as he watched the minivan leave. Turning and unlocking his door filled him odd sense of loneliness. As he entered, he shook his head as if to rid himself of the feeling, and then shut the door behind him.

 

     As time passed, the Gods and Monsters Cafe and it's beautiful owners plagued his mind. For some reason, the urge to re-visit the shop filled him in the oddest moments—during lunch, while completing a lab (he almost dropped hydrochloric acid on his lab partner, god that was an experience), and when he finally relaxed in the early hours of the morning after finishing an essay. 

     Unfortunately, every time he tried to make his way towards the cozy looking cafe, he was stopped, either by a classmate, a sudden assignment (his teachers were assholes), or something else—it was slowly driving him crazy, which led to what happened next.

     Changkyun was suffering through his required Statistics class when something hit the back of his head. He ignored it to the best of his abilities and continued to pour his concentration into listening to the lecturer drone on and on. Something hit his head again, and this time it landed on his desk—a small wad of paper. 

     Changkyun grimaced, turning around to look at the offenders, both of whom turned out to be some people he didn’t know playing a convoluted version of paper football. The boys shrugged in half hearted apology and Changkyun tried to return his attention to the board.

     The clock ticked. Someone sneezed. The boys behind him snickered. The girl next to him was chewing gum. Pop. A kid in front of him was drumming his pencils on the table.

     It was too much. He had to get out. Changkyun leapt to his feet, the plastic chair under him skidding back on the acoustic linoleum floor with a screech. He gathered his things quickly and ran to the exit, bursting through the doors and out into the cold air. He texted his friend to send him notes and quickly headed in the direction of Gods and Monsters Cafe.

 

     He arrived at the cafe winded and panting, squinting up at the brightly colored sign while blocking his eyes from the winter sun. He took a deep breath and entered.

     Immediately, he was hit with the smell of coffee and the sound of gentle murmuring as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. The cafe was beautiful. The floors were a dark wood (an occasional shaggy carpet appeared), the walls were cream colored and lined with bookshelves, racks of CD’s, soft beanbag chairs and pillows and couches and ottomans, and the ceiling, god the ceiling.

     Changkyun stared in awe at the ceiling. Navy blue and covered in shimmering constellations (he would later learn that the ceiling was the result of a bored Minhyuk armed with glitter glue). Old fashioned lanterns hung down, giving off a warm glow.

     He was yanked out of his trance when a heavy hand clapped down on shoulder. Changkyun’s gaze followed the hand until he found its owner, Hyunwoo. “Nice to see you here Changkyunnie, we’ll be right with you,” Hyunwoo said, ushering him to low table that was stationed in a secluded corner near a spiral staircase sporting a “STAFF ONLY” sign. 

     Changkyun, the ever tired college student, relaxed against the plush cushion he was seated on and promptly feel asleep to the low buzz of the coffee shop.

     He shot awake at the sound of glass clinking down onto the table, opening bleary eyes to see Hyungwon setting down a steaming ceramic mug. Changkyun smile softly and scooched forward to look at its contents. “It’s hot chocolate. Kihyun made it, so it's delicious. If you don’t like it though, he’ll probably make you something else”, he explained to Changkyun who was looking skeptically at the drink he had never ordered. Then, with a slight smile on his heart shaped lips, the lanky man took off across the room towards the counter.

     Changkyun looked at the ceramic mug in front of him on the table. And then he spied  the slip of paper that was trapped under the mug: 

  _call me. xxx-xxx-xxxx -hyungwon_

     Changkyun blushed and turned back to his drink.

     He inhaled. It certainly smelled delicious. He took a sip. It tasted divine—something about the drink filled him with more warmth than hot drinks usually did, it reminded him of home, and tea lights, and summer days spent with friends. Changkyun let a tear slip down his face. God this drink was so good.

     He was once again broken out of his reverie when Kihyun rushed over, a panicked look on his face. “Why are you crying, Kyun? Was it really that bad?” the pink haired man questioned, wringing his hands in apparent distress. 

     “No no no no, you’ve misunderstood. I’m crying ‘cuz this is the best fucking hot drink I’ve had in years, and it’s not even caffeinated!” Changkyun explained quickly, pointedly showing Kihyun the bottom of the empty mug. “I finished it, see?”

     “Gods, you’re gonna be the death of me, Kyunnie. You had me so worried”, the man sighed and brought Changkyun into a warm hug. Changkyun melted in Kihyun’s embrace, causing the man to chuckle.

     He felt another soft hand cup to back of his neck and wondered who it was until he heard Minhyuk coo into his ear, “aw, what a cutie”. Changkyun blushed and melted further, basking in all the attention he was receiving. 

  He wondered where the others were (and if maybe they might hug him to), but ultimately decided this was enough for now, and spent the rest of the afternoon in the cafe, drinking specially made hot drinks (with hot boys) while watching the sun move across the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a Changkyun centric omegaverse fic. Go check it out.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments! Tell me what you think!!!

_He was floating somewhere dark and warm. He looked down and around and saw nothing. It was oddly soothing. And then all of a sudden, there were stars, six, like flashlights in the night, and they seemed oddly familiar. He knew them. He didn’t know how, but he knew them. He knew each star individually…._

_Maybe if he moved closer..._

_Something cold started creeping in, like snow melt down his spine, trendles blacker than the abyss around him and ten times stronger than the golems his grandmother used to tell stories about. Something shrieked, high pitched and glass shattering. The stars got brighter. The  t h i n g gripped tighter…._

Changkyun woke up screaming, a black gaseous mass sitting on his chest and smothering him. Something cold seeped into his mind and a laugh like nails on a chalkboard invaded his mind.

He fought, thrashing and kicking, pushing the _thing_ onto the floor and frantically turning on the lamp next to his bed. It let out a screech and disappeared into a pile of ashes. With a shuddering sob, Changkyun shakily pushed himself to his feet and took a random piece of paper (one of his old essays, apparently) and scraped the ashes onto the paper, gagging at the scent of sulfur. He shuffled to the bathroom and poured the ashes inside the toilet and flushed, slamming the lid down.

He sobbed and hurried back to his bed curling back under the covers but keeping the lights on. With shaky hands he unplugged his phone and fumbled through his contact list and pressed call.

The other end of the line picked up and a voice filtered through. Changkyun let out a whimper.

“Changkyun,” Hyungwon’s groggy voice crackled through the speaker,  
“Changkyun? Are you crying? What’s wrong?”

The worry in the older man’s voice had Changkyun filling up with warmth, despite all that had just occurred.

“‘Wonnie. Hyungwon,” Changkyun gasped, “I had a dream an’ I woke up an’ there was this thing an’…” At this point he was in hysterics and there was a strange ringing in his ears. The lights went out in the building and he shrieked and started to cry again.

“Hyungwon! Wonnie. Wonnie. _HELPpleasehelpohmygod_ ,” Changkyun’s choked sobs cut through the air like knives. He waited.

He didn’t know how much time passed but all of a sudden there was a pounding on his door.

“CHANGKYUN! OPEN THE DOOR,” Hyungwon’s voice filtered through. He wanted to but he couldn’t. It was to dark. He couldn’t move. The pounding continued on and then suddenly stopped as the hinges cracked and Hyunwoo walked through the doorway. Hoseok and Hyungwon were hot at his heels and came in right behind him.

He scrambled off the bed and rushed towards them, babbling hysterics about the living nightmare-creature. Hoseok gathered the boy into his arms and slowly rocked him back and forth, crooning a lullaby in a language Changkyun couldn't understand but still felt familiar. Familiar like the stars in his dream were.

 _How odd,_ he thought as sleep swept him away.

He woke up on the couch in the apartment above the cafe with red eyes and an achy head, wrapped in a blanket that smelled vaguely of orange blossoms. He sat up and then walked on shaky legs to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen stood the six men who Changkyun suspected got him into this entire mess in this first place. All heads turned towards him when he entered the room.

“You all seem entirely too calm in the face of what just happened to me. Please explain,” he demanded with arms crossed and hip cocked to the side. They smiled guiltily and kept quiet. He let out a frustrated sob.

“What the hell was that thing?! Where did it come from? Why did it attack me? Did it give me that weird dream? Is this all your fault?” Changkyun asked frantically, hands tugging at his hair in distress. “I don’t understand,” he cried.

Jooheon approached him slowly and unwound his hands from his hair with gentle fingers, letting out a shaky breath. “I think you should sit down for this”.

“So you guys are claiming that you’re deities and that thing was a monster?” the boy said, struck dumb by their confession.

“We aren’t claiming it, we truly are gods. You could say that we’re….out of this world,” Minhyuk quipped in an attempt to lighten the mood. Changkyun grimaced, “please try and take this seriously.”

“So you guys are….gods. Do you have domains? Why are you on earth?” Changkyun questioned.

“Yeah, we have domains. I’m in charge of the home and the hearth and fire,” Kihyun explained, “Min is a trickster god, Hoseokie is the moon, Hyunwoo is strength, Hyungwon is time, and Jooheon is in charge of plant life.” Changkyun nodded slowly, noticing that they had carefully avoided the second part of his question. Then something dawned on him.

“Wait, is that why your cafe is called the Gods and Monsters Cafe?”

“Mhm,” Minhyuk snickered.

“Jesus Christ,” Changkyun sighed and rubbed at his temples.

He sat in the corner of the cafe, a cup of tea pushed into his hands by Jooheon (who had also tucked a small dahlia behind his ear before blushing and walking away). The drink warmed his hands as he took stock of the information he had just received as well as gathered by deduction. The owners of his new favorite coffee shop were gods and monsters exist.

Speaking of monsters, Changkyun thought, I need to figure out how to defend myself against them. He thought back, they had solid physical forms but kicks and punches didn’t seem to cause much damage. Perhaps light worked, it had disappeared when he turned on his lamp. But maybe it was leaving, or it had been injured before hand, or maybe his frantic thrashing did cause damage. He shuddered. It had spoken in his mind. He just wanted to get through college in one peace.

Far off in the distance, the ground rumbled. The sky turned grey. The sea roiled.

_Something is coming._


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun passes out again lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had my birthday this past week and so I havn't really had time to concentrate on writing and I'm really sorry about that. On another note, the plot has run away from me and now this chapter is sort of gory, so just be careful if that freaks you out. I promise that in the future, there will be less angst and more fluff.
> 
> Thanks! Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> P.S. sorry this chapter is so short

Ever since his nightmare fiasco, Changkyun had noticed that things had been weird. Not bad, per say, just... _ off _ . Perhaps he was just paranoid, but things in life had suddenly been going wrong—his nearly finished lab report had been mysteriously deleted, at a restaurant his glass of water shattered (even though he hadn't touched it, a wet handprint smeared on the napkin he hadn’t used), and other such instances.

Two weeks later, Changkyun was walking to the cafe with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder, quietly minding his own business when he felt it. Eyes. Eyes on him. Eyes watching him.

He took out his phone out of his pocket, casually not-so-casually scanning behind him using the selfie feature, and saw nothing. But that was the problem, Changkyun saw  _ nothing _ . It was a main road. There wasn’t anything there, no people, no cars, no birds. 

Something in him, maybe that primal urge that had been there since time of the neanderthals, screamed at him to run, move, survive, take cover, hide, save himself,  _ R U N.  _

Changkyun dropped his bag, then sprinted. Shadows whispered and snaked across stone and brick as he ran through streets, the world spinning past his eyes in a sickening blur of neon. Something cold cackled behind him and he choked on his own inhale,  _ runmovetakecoverhidesurviverun _ —he threw himself around a corner and ran straight into someone’s chest, scrambling backwards. 

It was Jooheon. Warm hands cupped Changkyun’s biceps and he watched as Jooheon mouthed words he couldn’t hear over the ringing of his ears.

Jooheon soft mouth curled into a smile that had something in him relaxing. Changkyun shook his head and tried to get his brain to work in his favor. His ears rang, he wasn’t supposed to be relaxing, something was chasing him, he was running, from what…

He took a second glance at Jooheon. Something was off. What was it. Why was it. Where was it wrong. His heart started pounding and his blood pulsed through his veins hot and fast, near aching. Like a horrible twisted game of spot the difference. Where. Why. How. What.

His eyes.  _ It’s eyes _ . 

Changkyun let out a horrified gasp and wrenched himself away from the Jooheon in front on him. It’s eyes. Blacker than black, all the way through, and devoid of any emotion.

Imposter-Jooheon seemed to realize that Changkyun had figured him out, and grabbed at him again. This time, the hands that grabbed at him were clawed and Changkyun shrieked, writhing in their grip as inch long claws pushed into his skin. 

A horrible awful gurgling sound cut Changkyun out of his pained reverie, only for the source of the sound to send him back into hysterics. The creature seemed to be chewing at its own face (possibly to make a bigger eating orifice, Changkyun was too busy panicking to wonder), blood and grey flesh giving way to a mouth full of anglerfish-like fangs. 

Blood and saliva sprayed onto the front of Changkyun’s shirt while some landed on his face and neck, the scent of rot emanating from the fluid.

He vomited, gagging and weeping as its mouth got closer. “No, no no no no” he moaned in despair, flailing his arms and legs, his crying morphing into a wail as the claws in arms dug deeper. 

The thing suddenly stopped (as if awaiting further instructions), and then let go of him and darted away. Changkyun crumpled to the floor and wept, trying to get his burning arms to function well enough to move and wipe the vomit off from around his own mouth. 

He shuddered and pushed himself to his feet and stumbled in the direction of the cafe, wondering why the world wouldn’t just leave him the fuck alone so he could finish college.  _ The hospital bills are gonna be so hard to pay _ , Changkyun thinks to himself as he feels the blood trickle down his arms in a warm stream.

He doesn't know how much time has passed since he started walking, but he finally reaches the cafe as the sky starts to darken. The warm light shining through the windows gives him one last burst of energy and he takes three giant steps to the cafe’s oak door and flings it open, stumbling inside.

A hush falls over the patrons as they take in Changkyun’s bloodied figure and h e painstakingly turns his head to the side to see Real-Jooheon’s beautiful face marred by a look of horror. 

His legs give out from under him and he falls into warm, steady hands.

His world goes dark.


	6. A Little Note (From The Author)

Hello dearies,

I just wanted to apologize for the radio silence and lack of updates. I've been pretty busy and just havn't had a lot of inspiration lately. I promise I havn't given up on this story and I certainly don't plan to. I also want to say thank you for all the support I have recieved in terms of writing this story! Your comments are what keep me going and I honestly can't thank you enough. There is another chapter in the making (as I am writing this), so keep your eyes peeled!

On that note, I just wrote an iKON fic and was hoping you guys might be willing to check it out. Its quite short and I'm wondering if I should make it a series that spans across multiple groups or whatever. Please let me know!

Have a lovely day!

 

With sincerity, your beloved writer,

                                                   Vellichor 

 


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is done with your stupid godly shit
> 
> or,
> 
> Changkyun knocks an annoying diety down a couple of pegs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for how short this part is. Things went in a very different direction than I had anticipated. There will be a longer chapter soon, I promise.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! They are always appreciated!
> 
> Much love,  
> Vellichor

Changkyun drifts in and out of consciousness for an indeterminable amount of time, catching snippets of conversations in his rare lucid moments. Right now, from somewhere nearby, he can hear people shouting.

“-eungcheol, we have it under control”

“It’s my job to oversee-”

“-don’t care---have to leave”

The sounds that he hears are distorted as if he was listening to the from under water, but recognizes Hyunwoo’s voice. A warm hand on his forehead, accompanied by a soft smile, and he’s pulled back into the abyss of sleep.

When Changkyun finally fully awakens, he finds that he’s really sick of passing out (also of waking up on a couch, and also of being caught off guard). He takes a moment to scan his body, finding that most of his aches and pains are gone, aside from the slight stinging coming from his bandage wrapped arms.

He looks around and lo and behold, there’s an unfamiliar guy sleeping (in a very uncomfortable-looking position) on a chair nearby.

“HEY!” Changkyun hollars after heaving himself into a sitting position.

The man in the chair startles and lets out an odd sputtering sound and then narrows his eyes, “who the fuck are you?” “Well, who the fuck are you?” Changkyun retorts, crossing his arms and glaring right back at aggressive-chair-man.

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.”

Changkyun keeps eye contact with the aggressive-chair-man (now ACM for the sake of time), pettiness oozing from every one of his injured-tired-done-with-life’s-shit college student pores, until ACM looks away awkwardly.

Minhyuk clears his throat from the doorway, feeling a little intimidated after witnessing Changkyun’s sudden snarky attitude. The boy looks over, eyes still narrowed, and watches as the other five guilty-looking coffee making deities enter the room.

ACM takes a deep breath and stands up, “you six are in big trouble. The council wants you to come back immediately--”.

“Um, excuse me, but they aren’t going anywhere,” Changkyun butts in, arms crossed. “I don’t care what stupid council wants them to show up for some stupid council-meeting, they can’t leave, they are busy.”

“Busy with what,” ACM shoots back and sneers, waiting for a response.

“Seungcheol, leave it--”.

“Busy with me. It’s our anniversary,” Changkyun cuts Jooheon off mid-sentence. Behind him, Hoseok chokes and Kihyun blushes bright red (the other’s mouths are agape).

“So,” Changkyun soldiers on, “you can take your stupid council summon and shove it up your ass.” Changkyun hears a wheeze and watches as Seungcheol's jaw drops. The god sputters in the face of Changkyun’s sneer and promptly disappears into thin air. Shouts fill the room.

“We’re your boyfriends?!”

“I forgot about our anniversary?!”

“How could you just sass him like that?!”

“WhErE dId YoU LeArN tHaT AwFul LaNgUaGe?!”

Changkyun sniggers at the six dumbfounded gods and, for the first time in a while, feels a little bit normal.

“They have a human companion, or rather, their human companion has them…” Seungcheol trailed off, eyes cast down. He’s been here for hours, kneeling in front of the throne while waiting for a chance to speak. He can feel the heat of a glare and lets a tear trail down his face. “You had one job, Seungcheol, and you failed. Take him away.”

He hears Jeonghan let out a wail from somewhere nearby as burning hands grasp his biceps and begin to drag. He hears a scuffle as he is roughly removed from the throne room, the doors slamming shut with an echoing thud.

Every diety, even those in the highest heavens and in the deepest parts of the earth, hear the cries of twelve young heartbroken gods that night.


End file.
